But Draco, She's Muggle
by xxHiddenDesirexx
Summary: A story about what happens when a small town country bumpkin befriends a big shot pure-blood in hiding.
1. Prologue

AN :: I have had this story in mind for a long time and finally decided to write it. It might start a bit slow, but stick with me…I promise it will get more interesting! Also, it is going to be a very long story.

* * *

Dana hated Mondays for the same reason it seems that everyone hated Mondays; it was the first day of the week, and five days away from the sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She is a petite, 16 year old girl with long, wavy, brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Dana stood about 5'5" and weighed approximately 120. She was wearing her ever typical cowboy boots, jeans, and fitted tee-shirt. Smoothing her hands over her hair quickly, she grabbed her backpack and headed down to the kitchen where her mother and little sister where waiting.

"Bout time you got down here." Her mother scorned playfully. "Now now dear mother, you can't rush perfection." She joked as she grabbed a breakfast bar from the cabinet, and tussle her sister's hair, before rushing out the door, mumbling something about being late for school.

On her way to school she noticed a boy around her age, or maybe a year or two older, walking downtown. She had not seen him before, and with his stunning good looks she was sure she would have remembered him. His slick, white-blonde hair, tall slim body, and brooding heir about him made him seem unforgettable.

On any normal day this boy would not have stood out to her, It was very common for people to be walking around downtown. This boy however did not seem to be walking with a purpose, and at his age he should be heading to school. Maybe he is lost? Dana thought to herself with a shrug. Assuming he was new to town, and was just checking things out, she shrugged it off, and went on her way to school. After all, it was fairly common for new people to wait a few days before registering for school. She didn't think anything else about it as she pulled up to the local high school, and jumped out of her pickup truck (book bag in tow) to head off to class.

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not like this place his mother chose for them to hide. Everyone talk weird, and he hadn't spotted a single clue that there was any wizarding world close by. I guess that's the point, he sighed, as far away from him as possible. Draco clenched his fists at the thought of he-who-must-not-be-named. It had been bad enough living in London and going to Hogwarts, with everyone knowing his family was supporters. They may have out casted him, but at least he had a few close friends to talk to and plenty of magic. Now, he had no clue what to do. He had never even heard of a Movie Theatre, but apparently it was very popular with the muggles here.

Sighing again he decided to make his way back home. Home, he scoffed, I wish I could really go back home. Shaking his head he decided not to get himself down today by wasting his time thinking about it. He would stay in this Merlin-forsaken place for his mother, and no other reason. Nothing else would ever be enough to keep him here longer than necessary.

He turned to walk the other way down the street, since apperating was so far out of question. Using magic, of any kind, is how Voldemort is tracking his runaway followers, and Draco would never risk him mothers safety. So for now, he walked. Stupid, digusting, muggle town.

* * *

**AN :: **Basically what I was wanting to capture here is just the idea of the story. Thus it is the Prologue. Don't worry it gets better, and longer. This was mainly to give Dana an introduction, and to faintly tell why Draco is in Muggle America. (yes, this story does take place in America). Please Please Please stick with me, it will get more interesting I promise!

PS…review? Maybe? PLEASE!!!


	2. Collision with a Muggle

**Chapter 2 :: 2 Weeks later**

AN :: Okay, so here is the first actual chapter. Let me know how it is, and if you like it. The more encouragement I get the more often I will write. =D

* * *

Dana had just finished her homework for the weekend a lot sooner than she had planned. It was Friday night and she was the only person she knows with no plans. Actually, she did have plans, her homework, but now she is done and had nothing to do. She thought about calling Becca, but knew she wouldn't be able to hang out with her, Becca was always with her boyfriend nowadays.

Sighing Dana decided she would just go for a quick walk around town, maybe there would be some people she knows at the movies. Grabbing her truck keys she yelled to her mother that she would be back later, and headed out the door.

* * *

Draco did not know why he kept coming back here, but there was something about the people walking around that intrigued him. He knew of the war coming up, he knew that even these muggles, as far away from the wizarding world as they are, are still in as much danger as anyone, yet they are oblivious to it. They carry on with their carefree lives, doing whatever it is muggles do.

Which as he observed recently, what muggles do is not so different from what wizards do. He shook his head as he listen to a group of giggling, gossiping girls walk by. They reminded him of the girls from Hogwarts, Pansy and her friends, even Lavender and Parvati from Gryffindor.

Thinking about Pansy got him feeling home sick once again. She might not have been his 'forever,' whatever that means, but she was definitely his friend. She was a great friend, probably his best. He sighed, and turned quickly, decideing suddenly to go home to his mother. However, instead of walking away, he collided with something hard, causing him to stumble backward, and whatever he hit to fall in a heap on the ground.

"Blood hell, cant you walk, right?" he snapped before looking down.

* * *

Dana had just walked up to the theatre when she spotted a semi-familiar looking white-blonde head. Smiling to herself she watched him as he shook his head at a group of passing girls. I wander what they were saying, she thought lightly to herself, but the thought was dismissed instantly as she watched his face go from bored, to slightly amused, to dishearten, to pain.

She hadn't even realized she was walking till she started to cross the street. She didn't know what she would say to him, she just knew that he seemed to need cheering up, and she was always up for cheering up a cute guy. She was approaching from behind him, her hand extended to tap his shoulder, when he suddenly turned, and smacked right into her, and catching her off guard. She has never claimed to have good balance, but he must have, cause she found herself now looking up at him from the ground.

"Bloody hell, cant you walk right?" She heard him snap at her.

She didn't know what shocked her more, his sharp tone, or his accent. His is English. Her shock must have gotten the better of her cause she just couldn't seem to muster a reply. This boy she had thought was suffering, was now glaring down at her because he ran into her. She eyebrows snapped together as she felt the frusteration build in her.

"Me?" She exclaimed, pushing herself off the ground, "you are the one who ran into me. Don't you know how to make a proper turn?"

Draco was taken back when she snapped at him, most people are too afraid to yell at him, yet here is this small muggle glaring him down. Of course, he thought, why would she me afraid of me, she is a muggle. "A proper turn? What the hell does that even mean?"

"That means," She said, standing with her hands on her hips as if scorning a child, "that you cant just whirl around in the middle of a crowded place and not expect to run into someone."

Draco resisted the urge to sicker at her twang, and only resulted in smirking at her. "well, you also cant expect to be standing so close to someone that they may hit you if you turn."

"I was only standin' that close cause I thought you looked sad." She exclaimed, "I was gonna see if you were okay, or even wanted to talk or something. Forgive me for caring." She through her hands up in the air and started to walk off.

He does not know why it affected him so much that she saw his sadness, maybe it is because it is the first human contact other than his mother since they came here, maybe its because his Malfoy mannerism is suppose to hide that from everyone, whatever the case, he was just as shocked as she was when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"what do you think you are doin? Let go of me." She pulled her arm from his grasp forcibly.

"What do you mean I looked sad?"

"What kind of question is that? Don't you know what sad means?"

"Of course I know what sad means, that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"For merlins sake girl, cant you just answer the question?" He snapped at her for the second time in 20 minutes. Causing her to glare at him and turn to walk away again. "No, wait" She reached for her arm again, "I didn't mean to snap."

Sighing, Dana turned around, and looked at him. It was the firest time she had looked at him up close, like really looked. He seemed to be no older than 18, but the stress, and worry in his face and eyes seemed to make him years older. Her heart reached out to him. She wanted to take away that stress and worry.

"I meant I could see something was botherin' you. Once second you were fine, the other you looked ready to jump off a cliff. Im not one to walk away, so I was going to at least make sure you were alright."

She watched as his face hardened till it was unreadable. She didn't know what to make of this boy in front of her. He intrigued her, she wanted to know more about him, wanted to know what he is so worried, and what could be troubling him so much. However, it didn't look like he wanted anyone to know any of that, and she didn't want to push. "anyway," she started "I was just bein' nice. You don't have to talk to me. Have a good life." She smiled slightly, and gave a short wave as she turned to walk off.

Draco surprised him self for the second time tonight when he reached out and grabed her arm again. This time she didn't get mad, or jerk away, instead she turned back to him. Her dark eyes big, warm, and full of care, looked back at him questioning. He did want her to go. He needed to have someone to talk to, other than his mother or he would go mad. She is a muggle after all, its not like he will end up falling in love with her. "Look, lets start over okay? My name is Draco."

* * *

**AN :: **So that's Chapter 2…what do you think? Too long? To short? Too boring? Please let me know what you are thinking! I cant improve if you don't let me know whats wrong…but in a nice way yeah? Also, wanna beta? Let me know!!


End file.
